New propulsion technologies for vehicles have evolved during the last decade, where the traditional combustion engine is supported or even replaced by alternative drive sources, such as electric motors, giving new possibilities and demands on the arrangement of the drive sources. Especially in hybrid vehicles provided with two different propulsion devices, there is a space shortage. For example, a hybrid vehicle with a combustion engine and an electric motor must be equipped with e.g. both an electric motor and batteries in addition to the traditional combustion engine. There are also modern vehicles full with auxiliary systems, such as navigation facilities, active safety equipment and much more, whereby packing space becomes a very important issue in addition to weight and fuel consumption. A high packing density in a vehicle gives more room for passenger and/or luggage compartments and low weight and gives a lower fuel consumption, whereby the vehicle's environmental strain is reduced.
Further, customers have different demands, whereby a wide range of customisation possibilities must be offered for each vehicle in order to meet the variety of demands.